


Shelbys Folly

by crezia24



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt, Love, Marriage, Mistrust, Support, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crezia24/pseuds/crezia24
Summary: Ivy loved Thomas Shelby Before the Great War. That's why she married him. The Tommy she's got back isn't the one who left. Now she's a Shelby for better or worse and she's left wondering if the proverb is true 'marry in haste, repent at leisure'.





	Shelbys Folly

_**August 4th 1914** _

I’m running, running, running so hard my lungs are burning. I live 2 streets away from Watery Lane. All I can focus on is Thomas. I need to see Thomas. Could it really of been only 20 minutes ago i’d been obliviously going about my routine. The kettle was whistling on the stove while I stood at the back door of the small terrace I shared with my father, it’s just the 2 of us since ma passed away. I felt it then, an eerie stillness in the air, a quietness pervading Birmingham which is never filled with anything but the clamour of to many voices trying to be heard over all the factories. I should of realised only something life changing could bring about such a hush. As if to prove me right the minute I turned back from the door, the look on my fathers face told me something terrible was upon us.There was today's newspaper in his hands, all I could make out was the first word of the headline and I think my heart stopped in my chest. WAR it read. He’d seen my eyes flicker down, widen, hands start to shake. He took me gently by the hand and lead me over to our small kitchen table up against the wall. He was still holding my hand as he started to explain. His look of concern didn’t waver and I soon realised why.  
‘We’ve declared war against Germany Ivy. It’ll mean alot of changes around here. A lot of changes for everyone.’  
He looked straight at me now, as if he was trying to tell me something but didn’t want to put it cruelly. The thing was my mind had already grasped the situation quite clearly and all my head was full of was the name Thomas. I just wanted to be with Thomas.  
‘The papers are already full of the call for all available young men to volunteer. They’re full of duty to king and country, and the young men will go Ivy because they’ll believe like I did when I was young. If I wasn’t well past the age you know I’d go too’.  
‘Oh father, you’ve done your duty times over and again, I’m glad you can’t go anywhere’.  
I leant over from my chair to his then and hugged him. I wanted to get to Tommy but I needed my father to know I was glad I’d still have his comfort. I think i’d need it soon more than ever. As I leant back we looked at each other and I knew he could see my desperation to be gone, I felt guilty for leaving him but at the same time I couldn’t sit here any longer.  
‘Go, I know you need to see him’  
‘Thanks dad’  
I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, jumped out my seat and that's how I found myself running towards Watery Lane.Running towards Thomas. Running towards the man I love. I know they woke up to the same news this morning. I know where his thoughts will lead sooner rather than later…..volunteering.

Before I know it a stoic Polly is opening the Shelby front door for me. For a few seconds we both just stared at each other. No words needed to be exchanged today. It was obvious who I was here to see after all and why today of all days. She just held the door open for me and stepped aside. I’d been here enough times to know I’d find him seated at the kitchen table with his brothers. Arthur and John were seated on either side of him. It seemed like any other day, they were sharing a bottle of whiskey and animatedly discussing the news, except I knew the news they were discussing today was war. I was frozen to the spot at the edge at the door, ridiculously just staring at the back of his head. I wanted to move forward and hold him because I knows this looming war would take him from me soon. At the same time if I moved this almost normalcy would be shattered and the reality would be thrust upon us. In the end the choice was taken out of my hands. John and then Arthur spotted me  
‘Ivy darling, what are you doing here this early?’Then he seemed to look me over and his face scrunched up  
‘You alright girl?’  
Tommy’s head whipped round at the first mention of my name, his icehouse blue eyes were piercing mine. I was moving before I realised, propelling myself into his arms. He barely had time to scrap his chair back and jump to his feet before I was wrapped around his frame. Thomas engulfed me holding me tight to his chest, my 5’2’’ just reaching his shoulders. I always loved how safe I felt when he held me, like the outside world didn't exist and no one could hurt me. I pushed my face further into his chest breathing in his scent, holding it in my lungs. Thomas Shelby, cigarettes, whiskey, the smoke of the city which you can never be rid of and something else, something distinctly himself. My grip only got tighter and I felt his tighten in return. Before I knew it tears were tracking down my cheeks. I didn’t want to let him go in fear he would disappear.  
‘When do you go?’  
‘I was coming round to see you later today Ivy.’  
‘When do you go to sign up Thomas?’  
‘………..Me , Arthur and John we’re going down after breakfast’  
I kept clinging to him, I couldn’t look at him whilst we were having a conversation about him signing his life away.  
‘So my arrival just now seems to have put your plans on hold. I’m sorry Thomas. Please, don't let me keep you and your brothers’. I released my stranglehold on him to turn away. It was only then I realised the kitchen was empty, when had everyone left? His brothers weren't usually known for their consideration of privacy.  
‘Ivy…….’  
‘Ivy…..’  
I was ignoring him, I couldn’t get my thoughts inline. I didn’t want to feel the anger I could sense bunching up inside of me. Not today, but I couldn't quash the feeling or the hurt. I looked down, I was watching my shaking fingers twisting and untwisting my skirt. A nervous habit i’d never been able to break.  
‘Thomas, you were really going to come to me after? Turn up on my doorstep to tell me you’d signed yourself up to volunteer and what Thomas?’  
I waited but all I was met with was silence.  
‘You thought what? If you told me beforehand I’d create a scene? Try to forbid you or beg you not to leave? Hah, firstly Thomas we’re not married I don’t have the right to forbid you anything. Even if we were could anyone ever forbid Thomas Shelby anything?’  
Still nothing, the small kitchen was filled only with the sounds of our mingled breathing.  
‘Secondly, to love you as I do Thomas, I have to know you. I knew from the moment I heard this morning and you were all I could think of, that you would be hell bent on joining up as soon as possible. That's the kind of man you are proud and brave and courageous. It's one of the reasons I love you. I’m not saying it won’t hurt me so much to see you put on that uniform and leave. I honestly don’t know how i’ll survive it. What I’m saying to you is I’d never dream of asking you not to follow you conscience, not to volunteer, not to go to war. All I can promise is I’ll always be here waiting for you when you return’.  
Nothing, it seemed it he had nothing to say. Maybe it was to much? Thomas Shelby wasn’t exactly known for his overly emotional responses at the best of times. Still I could hear his soft breathing so I tentatively turned around. The sight speed my heart. Thomas was standing stock still and his eyes, oh how his eyes glinted like the sharpest blue after a fresh frost. His smile, it lit his face, his hair was mussed, perhaps he’s been running his hands through it whilst i’d been talking? His nervous habit. All I can say is he was as handsome in that moment as i’d ever seen him. In the next moment he was across the small distance, his hands cupping my cheeks, I was being pulled up into a breath stealing, lip biting kiss.  
‘I love you Ivy’  
‘I love you to Tommy’  
He cupped my cheek and kissed me again short and sweet. I saw him take a breath as if to fortify himself, his grip intensified infinitesimally ……..  
‘TOMMY!’  
‘OI TOMMY! Put your girl down, we've got business to attend too’  
I gave a little jump as John and Arthur came barging into the kitchen from the back rooms. Thomas flicked his eyes over to his brothers and slowly stepped away from me. From the look on his face he didn’t appreciate the interruption anymore than I did.  
‘Aye I’m coming calm down’. Thomas looked from me towards the front door where his brothers had headed flat caps in hand.  
‘Go Thomas, as long as Polly doesn't mind, i’ll be waiting for you when you get back’  
‘I think I can just about put up with Ivy’s company for the day’. Polly must of come in behind her nephews without my noticing.  
‘See, now don’t keep your brothers waiting, I’m not going anywhere’  
Once he got that reassurance he gave my hand a tight squeeze, I got a quick perfunctory kiss and off he set after his brothers.

  
Bang! They were back. My head snapped in the direction of the front door. John and Arthur were laughing about something, glad to know their spirits hadn’t been dampened. Thomas is the last one into the Kitchen. I can’t understand how it is he looks exactly the same as he did when he left, when he's just done something life altering. Surely I should see some change?  
‘It’s done’. I know he can see the question in my eyes before I ask it, the next words out of his mouth are  
‘We head off in 5 days’  
I vaguely hear Arthur relaying the same information to Polly but in a much livelier manner. I imagine Polly is at least giving a better show of accepting the news well than I am. I can't say for sure. Tommy’s arm went round my waist the same time I felt the breath leave my body and the colour leave my face. As he leads me from the room I just catch John, or is it Arthur again  
‘Aunt Pol, poor a glass of whiskey for us official soldiers of the crown’. Needless to say it didn’t improve my spirits.

I'm sitting on Tommy’s lap on his bed both of my hands lie in my lap enfolded by his larger ones.  
‘What are we doing in your bedroom Tommy?’  
‘I wanted some privacy’  
‘Oh, okay’ I leant my head against his shoulder, his arm came around my back and for a few minutes we just sat together in silence. I felt him kiss my temple. My head was tucked under his chin, time passed but neither one of us wanted to start the conversation we knew we'd have to have.  
‘Are you angry?’  
‘Why on earth would I be angry at you love?’  
The use of the endearment bought a small lift to my lips.  
‘About just now, acting so weak when earlier I promised to be strong and supportive. Only, I thought we'd have longer….’ Oh here comes the tears down my cheeks again. For gods sake pull yourself together Ivy, for Thomas’s sake. He needs a strong woman now! I felt myself being shifted on his lap till I was facing him, a thumb and finger gently lifting my face to his. Calloused thumbs wiping the remnants of my tears from my cheeks. There it was again, that tightening grip, fortifying breath. His brows creased in determination but I saw a hopefulness in his countenance  
‘Marry Me?’  
I didn't see it coming. Should I have seen it coming? Had I some how pushed him into it? Did he feel a sense of duty? A few minutes went by followed by a few more and I still couldn't find my voice. Silence I suppose can be taken as a rejection. Thomas's face indicted that's the response he was assuming. When it came to Thomas Shelby and strong negative emotional responses i’ve learnt he closes himself off. Eyes frost over, lips pulled thin and jaw tensed, a great stillness seems to overcome him. I didn't want that wall between us now. I was simply overwhelmed. The events of the day, this, I didn't even think I wanted to say no, but I did need to know why?. Carefully distangling myself from his lap, I found myself standing in front of Thomas Shelby for the second time today, with my hands twisting and untwisting my now extremely creased skirt. I peaked across to his now emotionless face.  
‘Why Thomas? Why are you asking me to marry you now? Is it because you’re worried about me waiting? I promised you earlier I will wait for you Thomas Shelby. I’m your girl. I think it's safe to say I always have been, I always will be’  
It was my turn this time to close the gap and take his cheek in my palm. That emotionless exterior had started to crack, I was glad he’d realised I wasn't outright rejecting him.  
‘I want to marry you because you’re my girl. I know you’ll wait Ivy, but I can't wait for you. I know it's one of the most selfish questions I can ask you. Ask you to marry a man who's leaving to fight a war in 5 days. I can't promise when or if I’ll come home, but I want you as my wife before I leave. The woman who, as soon as she heard the news this morning, ran straight to me. Not to stop me signing up but to assure me she'd not only support me but she'd wait as well. The Ivy who I've wanted to marry long before today.’  
I must of shed enough tears today to last me a lifetime. Tommy’s hand had covered mine whilst he was speaking, the other was now pulling me to stand in between his legs. I was nodding my head before the words left my mouth.  
‘Yes’ just a simple muted whispered ‘yes’ again ‘yes’, I didn't have the strength for anything louder. Thankfully, that same smile I saw earlier was spreading across his face. I was being pulled down, his lips were on mine hands delving into my hair as mine steadied my weight on his shoulders.

I was back on his lap again, head under his chin. I was contemplating the idea that I was now Thomas Shelby’s fiancé. In fact I was very soon to be his wife! I suddenly felt the need to voice to Thomas, to show him i believed that i wouldn’t be left a widow by this war.  
‘I know you’ll come back to me. You’re Thomas Shelby and i know you’ll come back’  
Was Thomas thinking the same things too? He didn’t contradict me.  
‘When i do get back Ivy, I promise I’ll make the kind of life for us you deserve. The kind of life fit for the woman I love. A better life than the streets of Birmingham have to offer’.

Polly took me aside that night. She gave me a look of motherly concern. The Shelby family were notoriously close nit. Polly for reasons i don’t think I’ll ever know, accepted me from the day Tommy finally convinced me to overcome my nerves and dragged me through his front door to meet her. She treated me like family even if technically i wasn’t. That's how i knew the questions i was about to be bombarded with were because she cared about me. She was as direct as ever.  
‘Are you sure about this Ivy ?’  
‘Polly?’  
‘Marriage! To Thomas? He’s about to be sent off to war! We don’t know when ………….or if he’ll come back home’  
I just stared at her. I knew that. Of course I knew that logically but I couldn't think that way. I had to believe I would see Thomas again and sooner rather than later.  
‘Just think of the consequences Ivy. You’ll be married, no husband to support you for we don’t know how long. What if Thomas doesn’t return from the fighting? You’ll be a young widow on your own. What if a baby comes from all this before they ship Tommy off? How will you support 2 mouths on your own Ivy?  
‘What about your father? Have you thought about what he’ll say?’  
At least here i could give a straight forward answer  
‘Father likes Tommy Pol’  
‘There's a difference between liking the man who’s courting your daughter, to accepting your only daughters rushed marriage to a man who’s about to be shipped of to war.’  
I couldn’t fault Polly for asking all these questions, after all weren’t they the same questions that had plagued my mind? Especially as concerning my father. A heavy sigh from Polly bought me back to the small kitchen.  
‘Listen Ivy, you and Thomas, any fool can see you're made for each other, I knew it before he’d introduced you. He’s a different man since he’s been with you. I always knew you 2 would end up married sooner rather than later, its just the timing I’m concerned about. You’re family married or not.’  
‘Oh Polly. As for my father, Tommy’s going to ask for my hand today. I’ll sit with father and explain the decision me and Thomas have made. I hope, I really do that he can understand why I’m making the choices I am and give his blessing. If he can’t I won’t say i won’t be torn, but I’ll marry Thomas before his 5 days are up regardless. Everything else you asked? Well i can’t say I have answers. Logically i do know I might be a war widow by next year, but i can’t believe that in my heart. In my heart i have to believe that Thomas will return to me. What i do know is that my love for Thomas wasn’t just the work of today and i don’t believe Thomas's was for me either. If these last few days are all I’m to be left to share with him, I want it to be as his wife.’  
Earlier explaining my feelings to Thomas it seemed so easy, somehow i knew he’d understand me. Trying to explain it to someone outside our bubble seemed so much more complicated.  
‘Can you understand that?’  
‘Yes, yes I think I can. God that boys a lucky sod! I bloody hope he realises what he’s getting in you my girl!’.  
She understood us now, she’d support us, after all family was everything to Polly.  
‘Well then I guess an official welcome to the family is in order’  
Polly pulled down 2 tumblers from the nearest shelf, splashed a finger full of whiskey into each glass  
‘Welcome to the family Ivy! Officially a Shelby at last’  
‘Nearly Polly, Nearly’  
‘As good as’  
She’d finished her glass as I was politely sipping on mine, a year and a half of courting Thomas Shelby still couldn’t turn me into much of a drinker. I felt a hand slip around my waist and pull me into his side, I’d never get tired of the way i seemed to fit perfectly there, a place just under his collar bone perfectly defined for me to rest my head.  
‘Only been my fiancé for a couple of hours and already she’s starting to drink like a Shelby’  
‘Tommy don’t tease’ i chided slapping his chest. Polly was busy rolling her eyes at us from across the room.  
‘Ready to go love?’  
I looked over to Polly, who I could see was now looking at me, gave a small nod, turned back to Tommy, clasped his arm and gave a smile.  
‘Lets go break the news to Father’

 

_**November 11th 1918** _

Tommy climbed the last few rungs of the ladder up towards the surface. He was leaving the last of one of the many tunnels he’d spent the last 4 years of his life in. As he reached flat ground and open air the clock struck 11am. Silence fell as shells stopped falling and bullets stopped firing. The war was finally over. Filthy, covered in mud, blood and probably a lot worse Tommy looked to the sky and took a lung full of air. His thoughts went where they always strayed when he was above ground. Ivy. His wife. Still the love of his life. The woman who’s picture and letters and memories had gotten him through this war. He’s survived just like she said he would. Soon he’ll see her again. He’ll make sure he fulfils his promise he made all those years ago. He’ll give her the better life she deserves.


End file.
